


Hawkeye's Helping Hand

by MayorHaggar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Time, Future Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Loss of Virginity, Previous and Hinted Future Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Sex Education, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Ed confesses he’s worried about disappointing Winry. Hawkeye decides to give him some hands-on training.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Riza Hawkeye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Hawkeye's Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Episode 30 of Brotherhood.

“You need to stay focused on living,” Riza Hawkeye said. “That’s how you’ll help Winry. How else can you protect her? I mean after all, you love her, don’t you?”

Riza watched calmly as Edward Elric spit out his drink and offered a stammered denial about his feelings for the girl he’d grown up with. She did maintenance on the gun he’d returned to her and wondered if he thought he was actually doing anything to convince her that she’d been mistaken. His feelings were painfully obvious, but she wouldn’t push if he didn’t want to admit them. Not like she had any room to talk there. She knew exactly how she felt about Roy Mustang, but she wasn’t sure if he felt the same way and was too afraid of being rejected to take a chance. If Ed wanted to pretend Winry was just his friend and that’s all he ever wanted her to be, Riza would let him.

Eventually, to her surprise, Ed stopped pretending and shook his head ruefully. “Guess there’s not much point in lying, huh?” he said. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing but still owning up and admitting his feelings. She admired him for it. "Yeah, I love her. But I'm scared to tell her. I mean, she's _Winry_ , you know? She's my best friend and my mechanic, and what'll I do if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way about me and it screws everything up?"

Privately Riza was extremely confident that Edward had nothing to worry about there. She'd seen the way Winry looked at him, the way she hovered over him when he was hurt and asked about him whenever Riza saw her. The girl was every bit as smitten with Edward as he was with her, and they would have a long and happy life together as soon as one of them got around to telling the other how they felt. But she didn't say any of that. It wasn't her place to let him know that his feelings were reciprocated. They would get to it in their own time, whether that was soon or not until after Ed and Al had completed their travels and found what they were looking for.

"I won't pressure you to tell her if you're not ready yet," she said. How could she unless she wanted to feel like a massive hypocrite? "But whatever she says and however she feels about you, I'm sure it won't ruin what you already have. You were her friend first, and as long as you're honest with her and don't do anything to hurt her I'm sure you won't lose her friendship no matter what."

"I hope you're right," he said. "But I just can't help but be afraid I'll screw it up, y'know? I might only have one shot at this. What if I try to tell her and it goes wrong?" Then he blushed anew and looked away. "O-or even if it works and she feels the same way about me, what if I screw it up?"

"Screw it up how, Edward?" she asked. She put the gun down on the table and clasped her hands, looking at him curiously.

"I've never, uh, _been_ with a girl," he admitted, blushing and staring down at the table as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. "Never even kissed one. I'd be so afraid to disappoint her."

"Hmm." Her first instinct was to reassure him that it would surely be fine, and maybe it would have been for him and Winry. But she bit her tongue and didn't offer the assurance, because it made her think of her own failed attempt at a first time. She'd been young, younger than Edward and Winry were now, but at the time she'd been convinced it was true love and she'd be with him for the rest of her life. Their attempt at sex had been disappointing and all too brief; he’d come in her hands before she could even get him inside of her. She’d done her best to assure him it was no big deal and they could always try again, but he’d been so ashamed and awkward around her that the romance had been dead within days. While she could tell Ed and Winry had a closer connection and knew each other far better than she and her first lover had, she couldn't say for certain that an awkward first time, or at least an attempt at one, wouldn't throw a wrench into the budding relationship between the young lovers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw that on you!" he said, chuckling nervously. "I know you've got your own problems to deal with, especially with Bradley making you his assistant."

"No, it's fine," she said. "It's good to get things like this out in the open, and it's also good that you're already thinking about Winry's needs before you've even confessed your feelings to her." Her mind was working overtime, trying to decide if she should really follow through with the idea that had suddenly popped into her head. It wasn't something she'd ever expected to offer to the older Elric brother, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense. She'd be helping him, helping Winry, and if she were honest she'd be helping herself too. It had been quite some time since she'd had any intimate companionship, after all. "You know, Edward, I think I can help you."

"Really?" He looked at her hopefully. "Do you have some books or something?"

"No, Edward." She stood up from the table and pushed her chair in. "I was thinking of offering a more hands-on demonstration." She kicked off the slip-on shoes she’d put on when she got out of the shower, shrugged off her light pink overcoat and began to unbutton her shirt.

“Lieutenant?” Edward’s eyes widened in shock as he watched her. “A-are you serious?!”

“I’m very serious, Edward,” she said calmly. “I know you love to study, but this isn’t an alchemic formula. No amount of reading can properly prepare you for the real thing.” She got her shirt unbuttoned and pulled it off. She hadn’t had time to put on a bra when she heard him arrive at the door to her apartment, so he was now seeing her bare breasts. Based on the look on his face and what she knew about his life, she felt confident that they were the first pair he had ever seen. He definitely liked what he was seeing, that was for sure. His mouth hung open and he stared at her breasts, unable to look away. She couldn’t blame him. Though she wasn’t a vain person, she also was not falsely modest. She knew she had a nice body and a pair of full, ample breasts. She’d caught enough men leering at her, even in the military ( _especially_ in the military, if she were being honest) to know that most men found her bust appealing.

“Are you sure?” he said, but she could see the lust in his eyes. His reluctance was already wavering, and how could it not? He was a hormonal young man likely seeing his first topless woman, and a stunningly attractive woman at that.

“I’m sure, Edward,” she said. “I think we could both use this. You could use the chance to learn what to do, and maybe more importantly what _not_ to do, so you can be better prepared to make Winry’s first time as enjoyable as it can possibly be. And with everything going on in the military, I could use the chance to relax a little bit.”

She pulled her dark blue pants down as she spoke, and while she had thrown on a pair of panties before answering the door, they quickly came down too. She put her hands on her hips and stood before Ed completely naked, letting him drink in the sight of her supple breasts and her muscular yet curvaceous body. The beauty had come naturally, but the muscle she’d had to work for. Her legs were strong and defined, but between those powerful legs was the true prize. A patch of blonde hair framed her pussy, and Ed stared at it seemingly in awe.

“Well, Edward? What will it be?” She was pretty sure of the answer, especially when she saw him lick his lips while staring between her legs. Her suspicions were confirmed when his hands began to fumble with his shirt. “Come here.” She took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom of her apartment. As he walked behind her, she wondered whether his eyes were focusing more on the large, intricate tattoo across her back or her firm, toned ass.

\--

Riza was viewing this largely as a chance to help Ed, to educate him and better prepare him for his inevitable relationship with Winry. But after she led him onto the bed, got his pants off and pulled his boxer shorts down, she found an unexpected surprise waiting for her. She peered at him for a moment, examining what had been exposed for her.

“W-what is it?” Ed asked hesitantly. She looked up at his nervous face and realized that she’d been staring at him so long without talking that she was making him self-conscious. “I-is it small?”

She grinned slowly, knowing how insecure he was about his size. “Ed, you might be small for your age, but this part of you more than measures up.”

“Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“I’m not,” she said, shaking her head. She wasn’t either. She probably would have reassured him even if his cock had been as undersized as his body was in general, knowing how fragile a man’s confidence could be. There was no need for her to lie or embellish his size at all though. Riza was no slut, but she’d had a few lovers in her life. Ed was noticeably larger than all of them bar one. The one night she’d spent with Roy years earlier, the night he’d succeeded where her first lover had failed and actually taken her virginity (the night that they’d never spoken of since) had established him as a well-endowed man, and while all of her subsequent lovers had been more than adequate, Roy Mustang being the biggest had remained true. Ed didn’t change that fact, but he wasn’t far behind him. She took his already half-hard cock into her hand and began to slowly stroke it, feeling it stiffen in her hand in no time.

“First I’m going to give you a blowjob,” she said. “It might be a while into the relationship before Winry or anyone else feels comfortable enough to try this, but it’s best to show it to you now so you know what not to do.” Plus it had been far too long since she’d sucked a dick and even longer since she’d sucked one as large as Ed’s, but she would keep that information to herself.

She leaned her head in and gave a few kisses to the tip of his cock, delighting in the way he squirmed and groaned on her bed. This was going to be fun. Her only previous time with a virgin was when she herself had tried and failed to give her first time to her childhood sweetheart, and she obviously hadn’t been able to enjoy that. Now she had far more experience to call upon, and a willing, innocent, hung young man ready to do whatever she asked and be taught how to make love. And she would do her very best. She would teach him everything he needed to know to give Winry an enjoyable first time, and in return she would have some fun of her own.

“Rule number one when you’re getting a blowjob: unless the girl asks you to or lets you know it’s okay, never pull her hair,” she instructed. “Personally I don’t mind it, but it might be better if you don’t grab it just so you don’t develop any bad habits. Especially since you’ve got that automail hand.”

Ed nodded to show he understood, and then he groaned loudly as she parted her lips and took the head of his cock into her mouth. Riza wrapped her lips around the head, suckled and moaned. It had been far too long since she’d had a cock in her mouth, and she’d missed it.

“Oh my God,” Ed moaned. That made Riza smile, both because of how easily she’d gotten such a strong reaction from him and because she knew that Ed was an atheist. She supposed that even someone who didn’t believe in God needed to find some higher power to thank at times like this. And the best part was that she hadn’t even really started to suck him yet. She hadn’t even made it farther than the head of his cock. If he was this worked up just from this she couldn’t wait to see how he reacted once she actually started sucking him properly.

Hawkeye slowly slid her lips further down his cock. She could have moved faster if she really wanted to, but she reasoned it was better to not throw too much at Ed too soon. This was all still brand new to him, and he might not be able to handle it if she tried her hardest. That would end her fun prematurely, and that just wouldn’t do at all. So she descended onto his cock inch by inch and kept her brown eyes trained on his face, watching his reactions closely and committing them to memory. She’d never looked at Ed in this context before today, but he was a handsome young man. Looking up into his expressive golden eyes while she treated him to the first blowjob of his life was going to be a memory she looked back on fondly for years to come.

“Oh, lieutenant!” Ed whined. “Lieutenant, it feels so good!”

Riza pulled her mouth off of him with a pop. “I don’t think you really need to call me lieutenant right now,” she said while smiling up at him and slowly pumping his shaft in her hand. “It’s kind of weird to hear while your cock is in my mouth, to be honest. For today, how about you just call me Hawkeye? Or Riza, if you prefer.”

“Okay…Riza.”

“That’s better.” She planted a smooch on the middle of his shaft and then moved back up to start sucking him off again. She began to move a little faster now, bobbing her head further down each time now and giving him more of a taste of what she was truly capable of. She showed off a bit, lightly shaking her head from side to side and swirling her tongue against him as she continued to introduce her younger lover to the joys of oral sex.

Ed’s hands, one made of flesh and one of automail, came down and settled on the top of her head as she worked. He seemed to keep her instruction in mind though because his hands did not tug at her loose blonde hair but instead simply rested there. Deeper and deeper she took him in, until she’d taken him all the way down into her throat. Once she had him buried down her throat she decided to bring out the big guns, so to speak. He wasn’t going to last long no matter what, not during his first blowjob and especially not once she stopped holding back. If he was on borrowed time anyway she might as well make sure his first orgasm at the hands (or mouth, or throat) of another person was as memorable and spectacular as she could possibly make it.

One of her hands reached between his legs to cup and squeezed his sensitive balls, which she knew was a much-valued technique all on its own, but that was just the bonus. The real secret weapon she now unleashed on him was the uncommon control she had over her throat. She could take even a cock of Ed’s size into her throat without gagging if she wanted to, but she could also make her throat contract and use it to her advantage. She did so here, letting her throat spasm slightly around his cock, having it on good authority that the spasms felt incredible on the man’s cock.

“ _Oh God!_ ” Ed shouted. His hips thrust up off of the bed mindlessly, and she actually had to forcefully pin him down on the bed so he didn’t make it any harder for her to handle his orgasm. She kept him in her throat throughout it all, happily taking the entirety of his load straight into her throat. Riza didn’t swallow cum often, usually saving it as a special treat for a lover after he’d truly done something to earn it, but she wanted to go all out for Ed.

He slumped against the bed, panting, and she finally stopped rubbing his balls and pulled her mouth off of his cock. He looked up at her in a daze, and she smiled brightly at him. He cocked his head and his eyes widened as he seemed to realize something.

“Did you, uh, swallow it?” he asked. She chuckled and nodded.

“I sure did.” She proved it by opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out, showing that there was no semen remaining. “Just for future reference, the next time a girl goes down on you, let her know when you feel yourself about to come. I knew you were close and was prepared, but a less experienced girl might have been in for an unwelcome surprise. And not everyone likes to swallow it, so you need to give the girl plenty of warning so she can decide where she wants you to cum.”

“Got it,” he said. He still looked dazed, but she could tell he was paying attention to what she was saying, which was good to see. “Sorry I finished so quickly though.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, smiling to show him she wasn’t upset. “I expected it, and wanted it to happen. Your first orgasm was always going to come quick. Now that we’ve got it out of the way you should be able to last longer and have more fun when we get to the real thing.”

“That’s not going to happen just yet,” he said. “I’m not exactly ready to go again.”

“Of course you aren’t, and I wasn’t expecting you to be. It’ll take some time for you to get hard again. And while we’re waiting I’m going to teach you another lesson, one I know your future lover is going to appreciate very much.” Hopefully she would get some enjoyment out of it too right here and now, if she trained him up right. She rolled onto her back and spread her legs, showing off her pussy that was already wet with anticipation. “Come and lick me, Edward.” 

Ed was wide-eyed but eager, getting down on his belly between her spread legs and lowering his head into position to lick her. She knew he would need to be guided through this, and while she would have preferred to just have him dive straight in and get to work, she felt it was more important to teach him the art of the tease.

“A good way to begin is to very lightly touch and kiss all around my pussy and my inner thighs, with only the occasional contact on my labia or my clitoris. Build up to it; make me crave it.” Ed nodded and began to follow her instructions. He kissed and licked her crotch and gently stroked all around with the fingertips of his flesh hand. She was surprised at how well he manipulated her with his fingers as they danced and teased her. Knowing his personality she was expecting him to be impatient and rough, but he was taking her orders to heart and following them very effectively. Maybe _too_ effectively, to be honest. His hot kisses and feather-light touches that came so close to where she wanted him without ever actually giving it to her for more than the briefest of moments were getting her extremely worked up. It was all she could do not to grab him by the back of the head, shove his face against her pussy and demand he eat her out and stop being a tease. That wasn’t a good idea though; she didn’t want to scare him off or hurt his confidence.

“How was that?” he asked, pulling his head back slightly to look at her. “Was that good?”

“Yes, Edward,” she said, exerting control over herself so it wouldn’t be too obvious how effective his teasing had been. She needed to maintain some control if she wanted to continue in her role as instructor “That was very good. Now you can start to lick me for real. Every woman has their own preferences for how they like to be licked, so rather than simply tell you what I like I will leave it up to you to figure it out. Some girls might come right and out and tell you what they like and what they don’t, but you need to be able to read their reactions either way. Pay attention to how I react; listen to the sounds I make and how my body moves, and you’ll figure out what I like. Winry might like something different, so if you’re ever lucky enough to do this for her you’ll need to do the same thing to learn what works best for her.”

“Okay.” Ed looked determined as he dove back in for more. Now the teasing stopped and he focused his attention solely on her labia. At first he tried long, soft licks up and down, and while that did feel nice, it wasn’t what worked best for her. He seemed to realize that and moved on to spreading her with his fingers and jamming his tongue inside of her. That did nothing for her, but she didn’t say so out loud and waited for him to realize that on his own. He thankfully figured it out very quickly and discarded that approach in favor of using his tongue horizontally and licking her from side to side. That received a much more favorable response from her, and he took note and kept it up. While doing that he also inserted a finger and wiggled it around inside of her, and that dual stimulation got her moaning and bucking her hips against his face.

“Good job, Ed,” she sighed. “Very good job.” She reached between her legs to rub at her clit while he did his work, and his observant gold eyes didn’t miss it. It wasn’t too much later after that when he shifted to press his tongue against her clit and traced little circles across it while continuing the slow, exploratory movement of his finger inside of her pussy. That was enough to push Riza over the edge.

“Yes, Ed!” She groaned and her hips bucked harder. One of her hands squeezed at a breast and the other ran through his golden hair. “Keep going, just a little longer! Just like that! _Just like that!_ ”

She’d made this offer primarily to help Edward, and by extension Winry, but had been hoping to get a little something out of it herself. He was exceeding her expectations though. Edward was an apt pupil who listened to instructions and paid attention to the signs she gave him without needing to have every last thing spelled out for him. Winry was going to be a lucky girl whenever Ed mustered the courage to confess his feelings, but right now Riza was the lucky one cumming against his face. He stayed in place and continued to finger her and lick her clit throughout her orgasm, keeping the wonderful pressure on her for as long as possible. He stayed there so long that eventually she had to pat his head.

“That’s enough,” she said. He pulled his head away and sat back on his knees and she bit her lower lip as she saw his cute face looking back at her, shiny with the remnants of her orgasm.

“Did I do a good job?” he asked. She chuckled at this sign of his inexperience. A more experienced lover wouldn’t have needed to ask that question, not with how loud she’d moaned and how hard her hips had bucked.

“If you show Winry the same attention you just showed me, she’s going to love you forever,” she aid. Ed smiled, either at her praise or at the thought of making Winry happy. Maybe it was both. She looked between his legs and took note of his cock, which was now erect again as she’d expected. “And it looks like you’re ready for more.”

“Y-yeah,” he said. He was looking nervous again, and she understood. Even if she’d just confirmed that he’d done an excellent job with his head between her legs, he was about to have sex for the first time. She could still clearly remember how nervous she was just before Roy had taken her virginity, how afraid she’d been that something would go wrong just like it had the first time she’d tried to have sex. But just as Roy had reassured her and taken care of her then, so too would she make sure that Edward had a pleasant first time.

“Come make love to me, Edward,” she said softly. “I’ll take good care of you, I promise.” She stayed on her back and held her arms out, inviting him in. He slowly got on top of her, and his cock rubbed against her. He tried to stick it in but missed the mark more than once, rubbing his cock against her without penetrating her. She could see the mounting frustration and embarrassment on his face. “Relax,” she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. “Take your time. Line it up and slide in slowly.”

Ed nodded, took a deep breath and took another shot at it. This time he kept it straight and pushed forward, penetrating her with the tip of his cock. She let out a moan as he slowly slid into her. She was doing this to help him and teach him, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t enjoying the feeling of his cock pushing into her. She’d had only toys and her own fingers in there for several months until today, and nothing beat a real live cock. Especially not one this size. Yes, Winry didn’t know how good she was going to have it. But first it was up to Riza to get him ready for her, and she took that responsibility seriously.

He tried to hump his hips against her as quickly as he could, which was a natural reaction for a guy to have, especially during their first time. One of her lovers had never quite been able to break that habit no matter how many times she mentioned it to him, which had been one of the reasons that led to the end of that relationship. She wouldn’t let Ed make the same mistake.

“Don’t rush it,” she said. “You want to start off with slow and steady thrusts of your hips. You can go harder when you’ve got more experience and confidence, but if you try and take it too hard right now you’re going to end up finishing before you want to, before you can make me enjoy it too.”

Ed grunted but did as she said, pulling his hips back and giving her a longer, slower, deeper thrust. “That’s it, Edward,” she said, nodding in approval. “Back and forth, in and out, just like that. Take your time. It’s supposed to be fun. Enjoy it.”

Enjoy it he did, and so did she for that matter. His cock rubbed against her in ways that toys just couldn’t hope to match. God, she had missed this! It took a while for him to get the hang of it, but he got there eventually. After a slower start to give himself the chance to get used to this very new feeling, he began to gradually increase the speed of his thrusts while still pushing his cock deep into her, unlike the jerky, shallow shakes of his hips at the start. He wasn’t slamming into her or anything, but he was moving into her at a nice rate now. He wasn’t fucking her hard enough that it might have been uncomfortable for a less experienced girl, but he wasn’t going so slow that she could get bored either. It was a nice, comfortable, enjoyable tempo, especially for his first time.

Riza encouraged him every step of the way and made sure he was enjoying himself. She grabbed his hands and guided them onto her big breasts, which he had been eying with lust while he fucked her.

“Grab them, Ed,” she said. “Play with them, squeeze them. You can even play with the nipples if you want to, but not too rough; they’re sensitive.”

He indulged in his desires with her permission, squeezing her round boobs and even licking at the nipples from time to time, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. She kept her legs loose around his body so he wouldn’t feel like she was trying to restrict his movement at all, but once she’d pulled his hands up to play with her boobs she moved hers to a target of her own that she’d been eying. She ran her hands down his back and grabbed onto his cute little ass to pull him deeper into her.  
  


“Yeah, that’s it, Edward,” she said. “You’re doing so good. Keep fucking me just like that. Keep moving your hips back and forth, nice and deep. So good, _so good._ ”

He gritted his teeth and his hips began to slow down, no longer driving his cock into her with the same purpose and heat. Riza knew what this meant, and knew what he was trying to do.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” she asked. Ed closed his eyes and gave a short nod. “That’s okay. You don’t need to try and keep this going any longer. You’ve already done better and lasted longer than I could have hoped for during your first time.” It was true. She had considered any pleasure she got from the actual sex a bonus after he’d gotten her off with his mouth, but she was legitimately close to her second orgasm of the day. She hadn’t expected that to even be a remote possibility.

“But—“

“It’s fine,” she insisted. “Keep going; keep fucking me. Just make sure you pull out before it’s too late, okay?”

Ed opened his eyes again, nodded and forgot about trying to hold himself back any longer. His hips and his cock resumed their earlier deep pushes, and Riza nodded in approval and gave his ass cheeks a playful smack and a grope.

“That’s much better. Keep it up. Keep thrusting. Keep going until you’re just about to finish.” As he’d done all day, the young state alchemist listened to her and did what she said. He fucked her as deeply as he had yet, making her pant and coo into his ear and squeeze his ass that much tighter. “Yes, Fullmetal. Yes. “You’ve done so well. _So well!_ ”

Ed whimpered from somewhere in the back of his throat. “I-I’m not gonna last much longer!”

“Pull out,” she breathed. She couldn’t afford to have him get so lost in what he was feeling that he forgot about that very important detail. Edward listened. He reluctantly let go of her breasts, released her stiff nipple from between his lips and pulled his hips back so his cock slid out of her.

“Come kneel above my head and shoot it on my face,” she said. He gasped, and she smiled. “It’s not a good idea to go for that unless you’ve got permission, but I want to give you a special treat to remember your first time by.”

No man would have ever passed on the chance to shoot his cum onto Riza Hawkeye’s face, and Edward Elric was no exception. He clambered into position, held his cock in his hand and aimed it at her face while rapidly stroking it. It only took a few pumps of his hand before the first shot of cum came out and landed on her cheek. His semen kept spurting out, with most of it falling around her lips and nose. Absorbing the facial had her feeling even hotter, and she rubbed her clit with her fingers to finish the job that his cock had started. She’d done this to help Ed and teach him, but in exchange she’d gotten her first two orgasm day in longer than she cared to remember. That was equivalent exchange at its finest as far as she was concerned.

Hawkeye took him in her hand when she thought he was done, intending to lick him clean, but he surprised her by still having more to give. She jerked back in surprise when a shot hit her near the eye, and her flinch made his final burst land in her hair. It hadn’t been a small amount either, from beginning to end. She’d never gotten cum in her hair before, but she didn’t let it bother her at the moment.

“Do I look good like this?” she asked, looking up at him through the one eye that didn’t have any semen around it.

“Holy shit,” he said, and that made her giggle.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, grinning up at him. “I hope I made your first time memorable.”

“I think you know you did,” he said, grinning back. “And I learned a lot too. I think I’m ready for Winry now!”

“She’s not going to know what hit her, Edward,” she said. “She’ll be in good hands.”

“Thanks a lot, Riza.” Then he cocked his head. “Or wait, should I go back to calling you lieutenant now since the sex is over?”

“I think you can stick with Riza for now,” she said. “Your cum is still on my face, after all.” She ran her tongue along her lip and lapped up some of the semen that had landed there, which made him blush and cough into his hand.

“You have some in your hair too,” he said sheepishly.

“Yes, I know. It’s hard to miss. I might not be able to see it, but I can definitely feel it.”

“Do you want me to, uh, help you clean it out?” he offered. “I could grab a towel or something.”

“I don’t think a towel’s going to do much good,” she said. “I think I’ll be taking my second shower of the day. In fact, I’m going to do so now before it has the chance to dry and get any stickier than it already is.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want me to leave?” he asked, watching her as she got up from the bed.

“I’m not kicking you out,” she said. “You can stay as long as you please.” Then another idea popped into her head. “Or you could join me if you like.”

“Join you? In the shower, you mean?” He sounded surprised, but intrigued at the same time.

“Why not? You could probably use a shower too after all of that, and I’ve always found showers to be much more fun when I have a cute young man like you to share them with.”

“Does that mean we can do it again?” There was no mistaking his hopeful tine this time.

“I don’t see why not,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m single, you haven’t confessed your feelings to Winry yet, and there’s still so much more I can teach you before you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
